


Inversion des rôles

by hotladykisses



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:43:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotladykisses/pseuds/hotladykisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inversion des rôles. Regina en a ras le bol qu’Henry pense qu’Emma est une meilleure mère, c’est pourquoi elle décide d’échanger leurs rôles. Regina le verra après l’école, lui payera un chocolat (ou autre), et Emma aura toutes les vraies responsabilités.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inversion des rôles

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mom Swap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/495733) by [fictorium (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fictorium). 



C'est Graham, ce si joli garçon, qui fait la suggestion.

Regina est en train de se rhabiller après l’un de leurs rendez-vous du lundi entre midi et deux (pas la plus spectaculaire de leurs rencontres, il faut bien le reconnaître), et déblatère à propos d’Emma et du problème qu’elle pose dans sa relation avec Henri. Graham, qui cherche sans doute juste à avoir la paix (ainsi qu’une occasion de défendre celle pour qui il a ce ridicule béguin) remarque : « Eh bien si Henri dit ça, c’est seulement parce qu’Emma ne doit pas l’obliger à se brosser les dents et à faire ses devoirs. » Regina a une soudaine illumination. Elle lui tapote distraitement le dos.

« Tu as raison, Graham. » dit-elle. « Tu as tout à fait raison. »

 

 

 

***

  
Il faut trente-cinq minutes pour faire deux sacs (dans lesquels Regina met les deux BD qu’elle a achetées avant de rentrer, parce qu’il n’y a pas moyen qu’Emma Swan soit au courant de ce qui paraît à quelle date dans l’univers Marvel) et cinq de plus pour charger la voiture. Regina ne dit rien en venant chercher Henri à la sortie de l’école, et se contente de lui demander comment s’est passée sa journée et s’il a bien réussi son test d’orthographe. Henri hausse les épaules et donne des réponses évasives jusqu’au moment où il remarque qu’ils vont dans la mauvaise direction pour rentrer à la maison.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » demande-t-il d’un ton soupçonneux tandis que Regina se gare devant le bureau du shérif.

« Tu verras. » répond Regina, tout en récupérant les sacs et en le conduisant à l’intérieur.

 

 

 

***

  
Emma est appuyée contre le bureau de Graham d’une façon trop familière, et rien que cela donne envie à Regina de faire demi-tour aussi sec et de laisser tomber son plan. Mais non, il faut qu’elle le fasse, pour le bien d’Henri. S’il se pourrait techniquement que les délires pour lesquels elle le fait soigner n’en soient aucunement, il est bien plus dangereux de le laisser continuer à croire qu’il n’y a pas meilleure mère au monde qu’une vagabonde de vingt-huit ans dotée de beaux cheveux et d’un goût vestimentaire déplorable.

« Shérif adjoint », l’interpelle Regina en laissant tomber les sacs à ses pieds. « Voici votre fils.  
\- On se connaît. » dit Emma avec hésitation. « Que se passe-t-il ?  
\- C’est l’occasion pour vous de montrer à Henri qui vous êtes vraiment. Pendant une semaine, ce sera vous la principale personne qui s’occupera de lui. Vous allez le nourrir, l’habiller et faire en sorte qu’il reste présentable. Vous allez vous assurer qu’il fait tout ce que mes « maléfiques » règles strictes lui permettent de faire si bien.  
\- Vous êtes folle ? » bredouille Emma. « Je veux dire, vous êtes sérieusement en train de me le refiler comme un petit chien perdu ?  
\- Vous voulez prouver votre légitimité en tant que mère, oui ou non ? » demande Regina, impatiente comme toujours lorsque quelqu’un refuse de faire exactement tout ce qu’elle peut fichtre bien vouloir. « Prouvez-la-moi, et il est possible que je me montre plus conciliante pour vous laisser voir Henri officiellement à l’avenir.  
\- Sérieux ? » demande Emma, qui regarde Henri avec un sourire abasourdi. « Qu’est-ce que vous y gagnez ?  
\- Quel cynisme ! » dit Regina en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je pourrai tenir votre rôle, miss Swan. Je pourrai passer du temps avec Henri après l’école. On fera des trucs marrants – tout ce que veut Henri.  
\- C’est vrai maman ? » intervient Henri. « Ca a vraiment l’air plutôt chouette, Emma. »

Emma soupire face à son évidente approbation. Il y a une raison pour que Regina ait décidé qu’Henri assisterait à cette conversation.

« Très bien fiston. » acquiesce Emma. « Mais tu as entendu ce qu’a dit ta mère, ce ne sont pas des vacances.  
\- Exact. » leur rappelle à tous deux Regina, ignorant les hochements de tête de Graham. « Et si je remarque la moindre dégradation dans l’apparence d’Henri, sa santé ou son travail scolaire … eh bien alors je suppose que nous saurons tous à quoi nous en tenir. »

Elle se détourne pour s’en aller, peu désireuse de voir Henri se réjouir d’être laissé avec Emma. Regina ne peut supporter qu’une certaine dose de crève-cœur dans la même journée, surtout après s’être brisé le coeur elle-même pour éviter à Henri de souffrir un jour.

« Hé ! » l’interpelle Emma. Regina se retourne, les mains levées en signe d’interrogation. « Merci. » ajoute Emma, l’air d’avoir la gorge complètement nouée par l’émotion. Regina balaie cela d’un geste et poursuit sa route.

 

 

 

***

  
La première soirée est un enfer. Regina se maudit tout en parcourant la maison en tous sens. Elle nettoie des surfaces déjà étincelantes et réorganise tout ce qui peut bouger jusqu’à ce qu’il soit deux heures du matin et qu’elle soit prête à débarquer chez Mary Margaret en pyjama pour récupérer son fils.

Quelle idée vraiment stupide. Pourquoi a-t-elle seulement prêté l’oreille à quelqu’un de si … peu futé que Graham ? Franchement, autant prendre conseil de sa brosse à cheveux (de plus, la conversation est à peu près aussi stimulante).

Regina cède, prend un somnifère, et déconnecte jusqu’à sept heures. Sans Henri à lever et à houspiller, son train-train matinal s’avère morne et d’une surprenante efficacité. Elle n’avait pas réalisé à quel point elle consacrait en réalité peu de temps à elle-même. Elle s’attarde aussi longtemps que possible sur le journal du matin et s’offre une seconde tasse de café avant d’aller droit au bureau sans devoir faire un crochet par l’école. C’est rapide, silencieux, et tout à fait déprimant.

L’après-midi est prometteur cependant, et elle attend avec impatience à la grille de l’école bien avant que ne sonne trois heures. Et Regina ne saurait dire si ce n’est pas juste qu’elle prend ses désirs pour des réalités, mais Henri a l’air bien plus content de la voir que d’habitude.

« Henri ! » Elle l’accueille sans honte avec un gros câlin, qu’il lui retourne vraiment. Elle sent l’odeur familière de son shampoing d’enfant, et à cause de cela, à cet instant, il lui manque encore plus. 

« Maman. » dit-il en se dégageant au bout d’une minute. « On peut aller manger ?  
\- Tu n’as pas bien déjeuné ? » demande Regina, feignant l’indifférence.

« Eh bien, Emma m’a préparé mon casse-croûte, mais… » Henri n’achève pas. Sa loyauté du moins est louable. « J’ai seulement très faim aujourd’hui.  
\- Très bien. » dit Regina tandis qu’ils regagnent sa voiture. « On va chez Mère-Grand. »

 

 

 

***

  
Regina pense être de nouveau prête à déposer Henri quand sonne cinq heures, mais elle ne s’attend pas à voir Emma entrer dans le café avec Graham, occupée à rire de quelque chose qu’il a dit (Regina n’a aucune idée de quoi, vu qu’il n’a rien d’un humoriste, mais la jalousie lui gonfle cependant la poitrine d’un grondement prédateur).

On se croirait dans une scène embarrassante de ce film avec Julia Roberts que Regina a regardé à moitié par-dessus un verre de vin la semaine passée. Emma et Graham ont l’air d’un jeune couple heureux, et lorsqu’Henri se lève pour accueillir Emma, le portrait de famille est comme un éclat de glace dans le cœur de Regina. Elle est prête à tout annuler, lorsque Graham ébouriffe les cheveux d’Henri et se glisse à la place que celui-ci vient juste de libérer.

« Puis-je prendre un café avec vous, madame le Maire ? » demande-t-il, tout charmeur sous ses mèches souples. A cet instant, Regina sait comment elle va faire ce soir pour calmer  la douleur provoquée par l’absence de son fils. De la distraction, voilà la clé.

« Bien sûr, shérif. » répond-elle, tout sucre tout miel. « Henri, sois sage avec miss Swan. N’oublie pas tes devoirs.  
\- Il n’oubliera pas. » dit sèchement Emma, d’un ton tellement sur la défensive que Regina en frissonne un peu. Il semble qu’Emma comprenne déjà cette histoire de responsabilités, ce qui veut dire que le plan de Regina va être un succès. « Viens fiston. » le presse Emma, tandis qu’Henri prend son cartable.

Il couine « Au revoir maman. » et se précipite hors du café, obligeant Emma à lui courir après. Regina esquisse un petit sourire en pensant au Coca-cola, aux biscuits et à la glace qu’Henri a déjà mangés depuis qu’elle l’a amené ici à la sortie de l’école. Emma ne va pas tarder à faire connaissance avec les joies d’une overdose de sucre.

 

 

 

***

  
Le coup de fil arrive à 21h30, environ dix minutes après que Regina ait jeté Graham dehors dans la nuit.

« Regina ? » Emma prononce son nom d’un ton sifflant, l’air agité « Est-ce qu’Henri a quelque chose qui ne va pas qu’il faudrait que je sache ?  
\- Que voulez-vous donc dire, ma chère ? » demande Regina, une feinte panique dans la voix. « Sûrement, il devrait dormir à cette heure-ci ?  
\- Euh, nous avons eu un léger retard. Mais il est au lit à présent. » esquive Emma, et toutes deux entendent le mensonge dans le discret bourdonnement de la ligne téléphonique. « Tout va bien. Oubliez que j’ai appelé. »

Emma raccroche et Regina donne des coups de poings d’allégresse dans l’air. Cela pourrait bien ne même pas prendre la semaine entière.

 

 

 

***

  
Regina se change au bureau à la fin de son dernier rendez-vous à 14h30. L’un des avantages au fait que rien ne se passe dans cette ville est qu’elle puisse aller et venir plus ou moins à sa guise : une reine de fait, sinon de nom.

Le petit plaisir d’aujourd’hui lui donne sans arrêt envie de sourire, ce qui est assez pour figer net Cécilia lorsqu’elle sort de son bureau. Ou bien peut-être est-ce le jean et le T-shirt ajusté des Red Sox, un accessoire que Regina a sorti seulement ce matin de son emballage.

« Euh, vous partez, madame le Maire ? » parvient à demander Cécilia.

« Oui ma chère. » répond Regina. « Assurez-vous de laisser les messages sur mon bureau pour demain matin. »

 

 

 

***

  
Henri manque de passer droit devant elle sans s’arrêter à la sortie de l’école. « Maman ? » demande-t-il, incertain.

« Qu’est-ce que tu dirais d’aller frapper quelques balles au terrain de base-ball, Henri ? » demande Regina en lui montrant la batte et le gant qu’elle avait cachés derrière son dos.

« Sérieux ? » couine Henri, et son visage ressemble tellement à celui d’Emma lorsqu’elle dit cela que l’excitation de Regina retombe momentanément. « C’est trop cool. »

Il court à la voiture, traînant pratiquement Regina à sa suite.

« Tu sais jouer ? » demande Henri une fois la voiture en mouvement. « A vrai dire, je ne t’ai jamais vue faire aucun sport.  
\- Oh, je lance plutôt pas mal. » répond Regina d’un ton léger. Mais elle sent la déception s’insinuer. « Mais si tu veux, je pourrais demander à Graham de t’emmener à la place.  
\- … Non. » décide Henri au bout d’un long moment. « Je veux te voir lancer. »

 

 

 

***

  
Visiblement, Emma a reçu le message que Regina lui a laissé dans la matinée, car elle n’arrive pas avant six heures sur le poussiéreux petit terrain de base-ball municipal. La lumière décline un peu, mais comme Regina a trouvé les bras mécaniques des cages un peu trop vigoureux pour Henri, elle est en train de lui envoyer des balles elle-même. Ils ont le terrain pour eux tout seuls, parce que ce que Regina veut, Regina l’obtient immanquablement.

Elle envisage de s’arrêter, uniquement parce qu’Emma vient d’arriver (et parce que bon sang, son biceps ne va pas lui pardonner de sitôt) mais Henri arbore un si grand sourire, et se tortille sur le marbre avec tant d’excitation que Regina est tout simplement obligée de continuer.

« Très bien. » l’avertit-elle. « Maintenant, j’ai lu quelque chose sur ce qu’on appelle une balle fronde, Henri. Tu penses que tu es prêt pour ça ?  
\- Comme pour la balle courbe que _tu_ as failli te prendre en pleine tête ? » persifle Henri en sautillant un peu sur place.

« C’était un échauffement ! » réplique Regina. « Très bien, maintenant je vais me montrer sans pitié.  
\- Vas-y, envoie ! » s’écrie Henri, à présent immobile, la batte prête et posée sur l’épaule. Regina sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux à sa vue. Il a l’air tellement adulte en cet instant. Elle chasse cette idée et râcle un peu des pieds dans la poussière pour sauver les apparences.

Pour finir, elle envoie une balle convenable. Sans doute pas une balle rapide, mais la batte d’Henri la touche avec un « clac » plaisant et Regina ressent la même satisfaction que lorsqu’elle faisait naître une boule de feu au bout de ses doigts. Henri fait le tour des bases en courant comme si sa vie en dépendait, même si la balle est partie derrière le marbre et aurait sans doute été déclarée fausse. Cela signifie également qu’une certaine Emma Swan, avec son blouson de cuir brun et (pour une fois) sa queue de cheval utilitaire est aux premières loges pour l’attraper.

« Tu es éliminé ! » crie-t-elle à Henri qui l’ignore et glisse sur le marbre avec une allégresse enfantine. Une glissade qui signifie sans doute qu’il ne pourra plus jamais porter ce pantalon pour l’école, mais Regina en est néanmoins heureuse.

« Même pas vrai ! » rétorque Henri sur le même ton en s’époussetant. Regina le rejoint à petites foulées pour s’assurer qu’il ne s’est pas fait mal à force de se jeter par terre. « Tu ne joues pas, alors tu ne peux pas m’éliminer. »

Emma les rejoint tout en lançant la balle en l’air avec l’aisance de la pratique. « Peut-être que ta mère m’a prise dans son équipe, hein ?  
\- Non. » dit Regina en haussant les épaules. « Henri n’est pas éliminé. » Elle est si heureuse qu’Henri n’ait pas été d’accord par principe avec ce qu’Emma disait qu’elle est prête à ignorer toutes les règles qu’il faut pour le contenter, et c’est là le bon côté de ne pas être une mère à plein temps pendant quelques jours, réalise-t-elle. Elle n’est plus l’ennemi.

« Ouais ! » s’écrie Henri en prenant la balle à Emma. « Maman, on peut jouer encore un peu ?  
\- C’est l’heure de souper, Henri. Je suis sûre qu’Emma va te cuisiner un délicieux repas. » dit Regina en adressant un petit sourire à l’adjointe du shérif.

« C’est vrai ? » l’interroge Henri, l’air peu réjoui à cette perspective.

« Bien sûr. » dit Emma, avec un sourire embarrassé. « Mary Margaret va m’aider ce soir.

« Ah, la mère célibataire déclare déjà forfait ? » s’empresse de faire remarquer Regina. « Certaines d’entre nous n’ont pas cette option.  
\- Eh bien, certaines d’entre nous sont capables de demander de l’aide. » riposte Emma. « au lieu d’abandonner leurs enfants pour la semaine.  
\- Mieux vaut ça que pour toute leur vie. » ricane Regina, qui commence déjà à s’échauffer. Comment Emma ose-t-elle l’accuser de se défiler ?

« Hé ! » Henri s’avance entre elles et les sépare de ses petits bras. Regina n’avait même pas remarqué à quel point Emma s’était rapprochée pendant leur dispute. « C’est bon, on s’en va, d’accord ?  
\- Viens fiston. » soupire Emma. « On va se faire un gratin de pâtes »

Regina se détourne, toujours mal à l’aise à leur vue, et rassemble les accessoires de base-ball abandonnés. Elle leur tourne le dos lorsque Henri arrive en courant pour l’étreindre. « Merci maman. » dit-il, avant de retourner en courant vers Emma.

 

 

 

***

  
Elle ne voit pas du tout Henri le jeudi, parce qu’un autre incident avec Gold lui prend tout l’après-midi et la plus grande partie de la soirée. Il n’y a pas à s’y méprendre sur le ton suffisant d’Emma lorsque Regina l’appelle pour dire qu’elle ne passera pas prendre Henri.

 

 

 

***

  
Le vendredi est plus problématique – Henri a fait remarquer qu’en principe le vendredi, il ne voit pas Emma après l’école, mais en revanche dans la soirée. Regina décompte les heures et les minutes, et lorsqu’elle rentre chez elle, elle est surprise de voir Emma et Henri qui l’attendent sous le porche. Elle l’est encore plus de voir que les sacs d’Henri, refaits, l’accompagnent, et qu’il donne des coups de pieds par terre au lieu de regarder Emma.

« Il y a eu un incident. » entreprend d’expliquer Emma. Regina sourit et gagne la porte d’entrée.

« Eh bien alors, vous feriez mieux d’entrer. » se contente-t-elle de dire.

 

 

 

***

  
Henri abandonne ses sacs dans l’entrée et se précipite droit dans sa chambre. Emma serre les dents et suit Regina jusqu’à la cuisine.

« Pourquoi est-il de retour ? » demande Regina avec circonspection. « Nous avions dit jusqu’à lundi, miss Swan. »

« Henri voulait rentrer. » répond Emma, qui prend bien soin d’éviter le regard noir de Regina. « Il m’a demandé de le ramener ici directement après l’école.  
\- Que lui avez-vous fait ? » Regina sent son instinct de protection se dresser comme un cobra. « Racontez-moi. »

Emma bat en retraite devant l’attitude menaçante de Regina, mais celle-ci ne la lâche pas d’un pas jusqu’à ce qu’elle se retrouve acculée contre l’immense frigo argenté.

« Ses … affaires lui manquaient. » explique Emma. « Il voulait retrouver son lit, et tout ce qu’il a ici. Il s’est fâché après moi pour lui avoir tellement imposé de règles toute la semaine.  
\- Henri a besoin de discipline dans sa vie. » lui rappelle Regina.

« Oui. » acquiesce Emma. « Mais je pense qu’il réalise à présent qu’il peut avoir tout ça dans un cadre bien plus agréable que mon appartement minable. Peut-être que si j’avais une Nintendo…  
\- Il faut davantage que des choses matérielles, miss Swan. » affirme Regina.

« Vous n’avez pas à me le dire. » répond sèchement Emma, dont le visage se durcit en un instant. « Et si vous voulez mon avis, ce gosse est un peu gâté. »

Regina ne peut s’en empêcher, elle la gifle. Le « clac » est presque aussi satisfaisant que celui d’Henri touchant la balle de base-ball.

« Seigneur ! » s’écrie Emma. « Vous avez déjà gagné, il faut vraiment que vous recommenciez à me mettre une raclée ? Pas étonnant que vous lanciez pas mal, avec un bras pareil.  
\- Vous n’allez pas riposter ? » demande Regina, les pieds déjà à moitié décollés du sol et prête à l’esquive. Il est ridicule de se préparer à un affrontement physique alors qu’Henri attend à l’étage.

« Et agresser une consoeur de la nation Red Sox ? » plaisante Emma, en appuyant la main contre sa joue rougie. « Je ne veux pas me battre avec vous, Regina. Comme je l’ai dit, vous avez gagné. Vous êtes une meilleure mère que moi, peu importe à quel point vous êtes garce.  
\- Je déteste ce mot. » avoue soudain Regina. « Vous savez combien de fois je l’ai entendu ? Je me demande combien de fois Henri a entendu dire ça de moi… » Elle s’interrompt, écoeurée par sa pensée suivante. « Je me demande combien de temps il me reste avant que ce soit lui qui le dise de moi.  
\- Il ne m’a pas entendue le dire. » promet Emma. « Il est possible qu’on ait nos différents vous et moi, mais vous avez veillé sur lui tout ce temps.  
\- Je suis sa mère. » crache Regina. « Pas sa nounou. Pas une espèce de riche bienfaitrice. On n’est pas dans Dickens. J’ai aimé ce garçon autant qu’on puisse …  
\- Je sais ! » l’interrompt Emma. « Grand dieu, je le sais maintenant, OK ? C’est seulement que … Ca ne rend pas plus facile de voir ça.  
\- Alors arrêtez de me le prendre ! » s’écrie Regina d’un ton désespéré. Elle est mortifiée lorsque ses larmes se mettent à couler. « Arrêtez, c’est tout.  
\- Oh merde ! » dit tout bas Emma, horrifiée à la vue de Regina en pleurs. Regina s’attend à ce qu’Emma prenne la fuite, ou au moins se dirige vers la porte, mais au lieu de cela, celle-ci se rapproche et l’entoure de ses bras pour l’étreindre avec raideur. « Je ne voulais pas. » murmure Emma. « Je suis désolée.  
\- Vous n’aviez aucun droit. » dit Regina d’une voix étranglée. « Pas le moindre.  
\- Je sais. » répond Emma. Et dieu sait comment, son visage se retrouve tout contre celui de Regina. « Je peux partir aujourd’hui. Je n’aurais jamais dû rester.  
\- Non. » se retrouve en train de dire Regina. « Il vous connaît à présent. Il vous aime, en dépit de cette semaine. Il faut que vous restiez ou cela lui brisera le cœur. Et… » ajoute Regina, en se reprenant pour se servir de cette voix basse dont elle fait si rarement usage ces temps-ci, « Je ne vous autoriserai jamais à le blesser.  
\- Je ne le ferai pas. » répond Emma d’un ton qui semble sincère. « Je ne le ferai pas. » répète-t-elle. Mais cette fois, elle ponctue son affirmation d’un court baiser frémissant sur la joue trempée de Regina. « Je vous en prie, ne pleurez pas. J’ai horreur des larmes. » ajoute-t-elle.

Et elle embrasse de nouveau Regina sur la joue.

« Qu’est-ce que vous faites ? » demande Regina dans un sursaut. Avant d’imiter son geste, et d’appuyer les lèvres contre la peau douce de la joue d’Emma.

« Qu’est-ce que _vous_ faites ? » siffle Emma. Et quelque part au milieu des questions et des accusations, chacune trouve les lèvres de l’autre à la place.

« Mmm. » gémit Emma contre la bouche de Regina lorsque leurs langues se rencontrent pour la première fois.

« Mmm. » acquiesce Regina malgré elle tandis que ses mains se referment dans les cheveux blonds d’Emma et qu’elle la pousse contre le frigo.

« Et Henri ? » chuchote Emma lorsque Regina finit par abandonner sa bouche. « Il est juste au-dessus.

« D’accord. » dit Regina, confuse, et à présent occupée à passer les mains dans ses propres cheveux. C’est insensé. C’est totalement n’importe quoi. « Vous avez raison. On ne peut pas…  
\- Non non non ! » l’interrompt Emma. « Je ne dis pas qu’on ne peut pas. On peut. On _doit_. » ajoute-t-elle avec un sourire polisson. « Mais je n’ai pas l’intention de traumatiser un enfant de dix ans.  
\- Bon. » acquiesce Regina. Elle tâche d’ignorer les papillons dans son ventre face à l’insistance d’Emma. « Alors on va monter sans bruit. Vous allez dans ma chambre, et je vais distraire Henri en m’assurant qu’il va bien. Je lui dirai de rester dans sa chambre.  
\- Vous êtes douée pour ça. » répond Emma, qui glisse de nouveau les bras autour de la taille de Regina et l’attire pour l’embrasser. « Pour ça aussi vous êtes douée. Qui l’eut cru ?  
\- La flatterie vous mènera loin. » répond Regina en rougissant. « Bien que ceci… » Elle fait un geste vague de la main. « soit tout nouveau pour moi.  
\- Ne vous en faites pas. » lui dit Emma. « Vous maîtrisez déjà la partie softball.  
\- Hé ! » Regina donne une tape sur le bras d’Emma. « C’était du base-ball. Et ne retombez pas dans les clichés.  
\- Oui m’dame. » dit Emma avec un nouveau baiser.

« Et ne m’appelez pas comme ça non plus », l’avertit Regina. « A moins que vous vouliez que je recommence à vous détester ?  
\- Certainement pas. » acquiesce Emma, en pinçant les fesses de Regina d’un geste badin. « A présent, madame le Maire, je suggère que vous passiez devant. »

 


End file.
